TomatoFox Week
by CozyKitsune
Summary: A series of Drabbles written for Tomatofox Week
1. Chapter 1

**Tomatofox week starts today and even though I don't have a Tumblr I really want to participate and support my favourite ship so here we are!**

 **Prompt: Superheroes/Akumas**

 **Summary: Nathanael wishes he could save the day like the superheroes he looks up to but the only way that could happen is in his wildest dreams.**

* * *

Nathanael blinked trying to keeps his eyes open despite the fact he badly wanted to sleep.

He had stayed up all night drawing not that was a surprise. The gentle chatter of the class was making him drowsy as it turned into background noise.

He stared at his sketchbook hoping that maybe new ideas would come and keep him awake. His sketchbook was open to a comic he was currently working on. It was of him as a superhero, Nathanael knew it was probably silly imagining himself as a hero. He was normal and probably always would be. He didn't feel deserving of powers. He had powers once but he, unfortunately, had been working for the wrong side.

He already knew what he wanted to draw next in the comic. He wanted to draw himself or well Super Nathan saving Lila. Yes, Nathanael had a crush on Lila Rossi. How could he not she was smart, Beautiful and caring, once you get to know her better that is. Here he was wanting to draw him saving Lila when in reality she was always the one saving him. Be it from bullies like Chloe or from actual akumas.

His eyes began to get heavy. There was no way he could keep them open. _'A nap couldn't hurt…Lila will wake me up if Miss Bustier notices'_ Nathanael glanced at his best friend and crush, She was currently writing in a notebook some of her long brown hair falling into her face. She reached up to tuck some of the hair behind her ear.

She must have sensed his staring as she glanced at him and smiled "Everything ok?"

Nathanael blushed at being caught staring "Y-yeah just tired" he said

"Well maybe now you won't phone me at three in the morning to talk about if pigeons have feelings" Lila giggled as she returned her attention to her notebook.

Nathanael smiled "Pigeons definitely have feelings, Lila, after all, look at the Mr Pigeon attack" he laid his head down on his arms. The last thing he heard before drifting off to dreamland was Lila saying "I'm so glad I wasn't around to see that"

* * *

Help!" shouted Lila as she ran away from Reflekta down the Louvre. When suddenly Princess Fragrance appeared in front of her. Lila gasped in fright and turned around. She was blocked they were sure to get her now.

When suddenly Nathanael dropped in. Lila's eyes widened in surprise "Super Nathan" She exclaimed happily.

Nathanael looked at Lila with a smile "Don't worry I'll save you!" he twirled his tablet pen in his fingers and began to draw on the tablet that was attached to his arm.

He drew on the tablet and suddenly a shield appeared around Reflekta blocking her escape and attacks.

"You'll pay for that!" Princess Fragrance cried but before she could attack. Super Nathan quickly drew on his tablet again erasing her weapon.

Princess Fragrance glared at him and went to just attack him with force. Super Nathan saw this coming and again using his tablet he drew a rope around Princess Fragrance which caused her to trip and fall.

"You're safe now, Lila" Super Nathan said, Turning to Lila with a smile.

"Super Nathan!" exclaimed Lila embracing him. "You're my hero!"

Nathanael hugged her back "It was nothing" He blushed.

Lila looked at Super Nathan with a blush "I love you, Super Nathan"

"I love you too, Lila" Super Nathan said.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching scene, but you better say your last goodbyes, Super Nathan"

Super Nathan turned to see Chat Noir and he was stealing a priceless piece of art but then he realised this wasn't the real Chat Noir.

"Copycat" He snapped, he scowled at the fake Chat Noir.

"The one and only" The boy smirked. "Now I'll be off with my prize!" Copycat quickly ran away with the painting.

"Sorry Lila, but I've got to go!" Super Nathan said as he chased after Copycat.

"Be Careful! Super Nathan" Lila shouted after him.

Super Nathan chased after Copycat when suddenly Copycat ran into a dead end. Nathanael smirked he finally had Copycat caught.

"There's no point trying to escape! Hand over the painting" Super Nathanael declared.

Copycat laughed wickedly "This was a trap Super Nathan. Now your precious Lila can be stolen"

"Stop Lying, Copycat!" Super Nathan glared.

When suddenly he heard Lila scream. Nathanael's eyes widened in shock "Lila" he whispered turning to look back down the hall.

This gave Copycat time to run past and away from Super Nathan

"Who's lying now?" he laughed.

Super Nathan scowled and ran back in the direction he had left Lila. He hadn't time to stop Copycat and Lila was more important than a painting anyway.

He made it to where Lila last was and looked around she was nowhere to be seen.

"Lila!" he shouted, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Super Nathan, Help me" he heard Lila shout from further down the hall.

He ran in the direction of her voice. 'I'm coming, Lila' he thought.

When he finally reached Lila he saw The Pharaoh was carrying her over his shoulder. She was struggling to get out of his hold but it appeared he was holding her tightly.

"Lila!" he shouted. "I'm going to save you!"

Lila looked in Super Nathan's direction and her olive eyes lit up happily. "Super Nathan, you came!"

"Of course I did," Nathanael said as he thought up a plan to rescue her. He would need to get in front of The Pharaoh. He quickly sketched out a jetpack that appeared on his backpack.

Using the jetpack he was able to get in front of The Pharaoh. He landed in front of The Pharaoh and glared "Let Lila go!"

The Pharaoh stopped in his tracks "Get out of my way Super Nathan. I will sacrifice this girl to resurrect Princess Nefertiti"

"Sacrifice! I don't think so!" Lila shouted as she began to struggle and kick the Pharaoh trying to escape his grasp.

"I won't let you sacrifice her!" Super Nathan said. He twirled his tablet pen in his hand ready to draw something to stop the Pharaoh.

Before he could do anything the Pharaoh used his sceptre to hit Super Nathan into the wall. "I don't need annoyances"

Lila gasped "how dare you!" she finally managed to break out of his hold and kicked The Pharaoh in the chest as she broke out, causing him to stumble back.

Nathanael got up easily and felt no pain. Lila rushed towards him "Are you okay, Super Nathan"

"I'm fine" he smiled.

Lila smiled back in relief.

"Give me back my sacrifice!" The Pharaoh roared.

Nathanael pushed Lila behind him "She's not a sacrifice" then he drew on his tablet a cage that surrounded the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh tried to break free but it was no use. The bars were indestructible.

"You saved me again, Super Nathan" Lila said as she hugged the red-haired boy.

Super Nathan blushed as he looked into her green eyes. Then she pulled him into a gentle kiss, causing him to close his eyes.

* * *

"Nathanael…Nathy wake up!" Lila said as she gently shook Nathanael awake.

Nathanael blinked open his eyes to see Lila looking down at him with a gentle smile.

"Tomato's aren't supposed to sleep" Lila teased with a smirk. Nathanael rubbed his eyes awake and smiled at Lila.

"Come on, Sleepy head, I'm sure you'll be wide awake for next class" Lila giggled as she walked down to the door.

Nathanael grabbed his sketchbook putting it in his satchel and rushed to catch up with Lila.

"So did you have a nice dream" Lila looked at him with a smirk.

"Why do you ask?" Nathanael asked, Growing flustered as he remembered the dream.

Lila looked ahead the smirk still on her face but her cheeks were turning pink "No reason, Just thought I heard you mutter my name a few times"

Nathanael felt his face heat up as he blushed madly. _'Way to go Nathanael!_ _Right now was not the time to sleep talk'_ He thought as he looked at the ground away from Lila's gaze.

"W-well you um…m-must have been hearing things" Nathanael stuttered.

Lila smirked, "Then Nathanael why is your face really red?"

Before Nathanael could unsuccessfully argue with her it was not red she had walked into the next class.

' _Well she only heard me say her name it's not like she knows about my crush'_ he thought reassuringly as he walked into the class after her.

* * *

 **I actually found it really hard to write damsel in distress Lila in Nath's dream as I know Lila is the kind to rescue herself. But I hope it's somewhat okay to read. Next prompt is partners in crime so look forward to that!**


	2. Deadly duo

**Prompt: Partners in Crime**

 **Summary: When Volpina and Evillustrator team up Ladybug and Chat Noir must face their greatest challenge yet.**

* * *

Nathanael watched as Chloe ripped his drawing in half. His eyes widened in shock. He had spent ages working on that drawing.

"Tu piccola cagna! Pagherai per questo!" Lila exclaimed eyes filled with fire.

Nathanael grabbed Lila's arm stopping her from hurting Chloe.

Lila looked at him in surprise "Nathanael?"

"She's not worth it," Nathanael said before turning around and running away.

"Nathanael!" Lila shouted after him. She turned to look at Chloe with a glare.

"What? I did him a favour, that drawing was awful" Chloe said with a laugh before sauntering off.

"You really are a Heartless brat!" Lila shouted.

She looked back down the way Nathanael had gone and sighed sadly. She felt useless. She needed to go after Nathanael.

She started to run down the corridor after him. All the while hating herself. 'I should have stopped Chloe! I'm a useless friend'

Nathanael ran on down the corridor. Tears in his eyes. He had worked ages on that drawing for the contest and now it was ruined. He hated Chloe!

Somewhere in Paris, A man stepped forward to a circular window as it opened up, Sunlight streaming in sending the Butterflies in a flutter.

"Two Best friends both in a state of distress, it must be my lucky day," He said with a smirk.

He opened his palm and instead of just one butterfly landing down on opened hand. Two white butterflies landed in his hand. He knew it was risky, he had no idea if it would even work but at this stage he was desperate. He needed the miraculous and with Volpina and Evillustrator as a team he was quite confident in his success.

He gently closed his palm and a dark energy surrounded the butterflies turning them into akumas.

He opened his hand "Fly away little akumas and evillize them"

…

Nathanael made his way to the art room. Lila will probably come down here looking for me. He sighed sadly _'She probably thinks I'm pathetic, running away like that'_

As Nathanael was thinking this an akuma flew down landing on the sketchbook he was holding.

 _"Evillustrator, you want to get payback I can help all I ask is that in return you get me Ladybugs and Chat Noirs Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"_

"Sounds good to me," Nathanael said as a smirk made its way onto his face.

Lila looked into another classroom in search of Nathanael. "He's not here either, where could he be?"

Her feeling of sadness and uselessness grew inside and without her noticing a dark butterfly fluttered down and landed on one of her bracelets. A purple butterfly silhouette appeared over her face.

 _"Volpina I can help you avenge your friend you just need to get Ladybugs and Chat Noirs miraculous, don't fail me again"_

Lila smirked "Don't worry, I don't intend to fail"

A dark purple energy made its way up her body when it had disappeared. Now in Lila's place stood Volpina, the mistress of illusions.

"Once I deal with the bug and the cat I can finally destroy Chloe, the little rat" Volpina said, positioning her flute to create an illusion.

Evillustrator landed on a roof of a building and looked over the city of Paris. He heard gentle steps behind him and turned to look.

His eye's widened in surprise "Volpina! How did-"

"No time for explanation. We have to get those miraculous if we want to destroy Chloe" Volpina said walking up to his side.

Evillustrator nodded "You're right, with them around they'll only end up protecting that brat"

Volpina smirked "Good to see we're on the same page"

"Aren't we always" the artist replied.

Volpina laughed.

"I'm guessing you have a plan," Evillustrator asked.

"Of course, I always come prepared," Volpina said as she walked to the edge of the roof to look over the city of Paris. The people on the streets far away looked like ants.

"Well, then all we need now is the heroes to appear" Evillustrator smirked as he joined to stand beside her.

* * *

"Chat Noir did you see anything strange on your way here?" Ladybug asked as she landed on the roof beside the cat themed superhero. They were doing a patrol of the city

"No, My lady" Chat Noir replied, He took ladybugs hand and tried to press a kiss only for Ladybug to push him away gently.

"We don't have any time for your childish charms" Ladybug replied with a smirk.

From the shadows, Volpina and Evillustrator watched this. Volpina rolled her eyes at the display.

"You aren't Jealous are you?" Evillustrator asked.

Volpina turned to look at him with a look of confusion "Why would I be jealous?"

Evillustrator shrugged as he began to sketch on his tablet. "No idea, I was just asking"

"What are you sketching?" the fox themed villainess inquired.

Suddenly a rose appeared which Evillustrator had drawn. "Here for you" he held it out for Volpina.

"Oh great another charmer!" Volpina said but she took the Rose with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Evillustrator smiled. Volpina looked away embarrassed and decided to change the subject

"You know the plan?" she asked Evillustrator.

He nodded "Yes, Let's just finish this"

Volpina smiled and raised her flute to her lips.

"Well I didn't see any Akuma's so-" suddenly a voice rang out.

"I wonder what a squashed bug looks like, shall we find out?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly turned around and saw Volpina. They both got into fighting stances.

"Volpina! What are you up to?" Ladybug glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Volpina said.

Suddenly a bunch of paintball Guns appeared aimed at the superheroes.

"More illusions!" Chat Noir sneered.

When he said this a gun went off hitting Ladybug on the shoulder and leaving an orange splotch.

They both gasped they didn't know how but her illusions were more real than usual.

"My lady, are you okay?" Chat asked.

"I'm fine!" Ladybug said glaring at the Vixen Villain.

"How about you try and catch me!" Volpina laughed as a duplicate of herself appeared. The two Volpinas ran off in different directions.

"Which one is the real?" Chat wondered aloud.

"We don't have time to figure out. You follow that one I'll take the other!" Ladybug said.

Chat Noir nodded and ran after the Volpina who had gone behind a building.

Behind the building waited Evillustrator. He smirked their plan was working perfectly and liked Volpina had said one of the heroes on their own is utterly defenceless it'll be easy to take them down.

Chat landed behind the building and gasped when he saw the Evillustrator. It appeared Hawkmoth had outdone himself with the Akumas today.

Before Chat could do anything to the akumatised artist. Evillustrator had quickly drawn on his tablet and Chat got glued to the ground with a sticky substance. Chat tried to remove himself from it but it was no use he was stuck.

Evillustrator laughed "Volpina is going to be quite pleased"

Chat glared at the boy standing over him "I'm guessing the paint guns were your handiwork too"

"You would guess correctly," Evillustrator said.

Then using Hawkmoths connection he contacted Volpina.

While Volpina was fighting Ladybug a purple butterfly symbol appeared over her face.

"Evillustrator is everything okay?" she asked while managing to duck away from a hit from Ladybug.

"Volpina I've captured Chat N-" suddenly the connection broke.

Just as Volpina was about to swing a hit at Ladybug a swirl of purple and black engulfed her and disappeared leaving nothing but a confused Lila standing there.

She sank to her knees on the ground out of exhaustion.

"Volpina!" Evillustrator shouted. He began to grow worried for his friend making him forget all about obtaining the miraculous he began to run in search of Lila.

A purple butterfly silhouette appeared over his face, it was Hawkmoth.

 _"Evillustrator what are you at!? Get back there and get me the miraculous"_

"I need to see if Lila is alright!"

 _"If you don't get me those miraculous right now I'll take your powers away how will you get your revenge then!?"_

"I care more about Lila than getting Revenge!" Evillustrator said, his eyes narrowed in a glare.

He finally spotted Lila and sprinted towards her as his suit vaporised, returning him to Nathanael.

Lila glared at Ladybug as she asked the Italian girl if she was injured or hurt anywhere.

"Lila! Are you okay?" Nathanael shouted as he ran up to her.

Lila turned to Nathanael and a smile finally appeared on her face.

"Nathanael, I'm fine what about you?" She asked standing up and walking towards him.

"As long as you're Okay I'm fine" Nathanael smiled.

Lila blushed at his words.

Chat Noir landed down on the roof beside Ladybug "Sorry my Lady, but I got caught in a sticky situation" He cast a look at Nathanael.

Nathanael went red "Oh! Sorry about that"

Chat laughed "It's fine"

"So are you two okay now?" Ladybug asked still a bit wary.

"We're fine not that you care" Lila responded a little harshly

"Lila," Nathanael said warningly.

"Well come on we better get you two back to school!" Chat Noir said brightly trying to change the subject.

Lila and Nathanael nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Credit for the idea behind this one-shot goes to a post on Tumblr by Little-Miss-Tomatofox. I didn't really know what to write and honestly,** **I'm not too happy with how this turned out I think it seems kind of dragged on but I tried and I hope you liked it!**


	3. Rejected Heroes Club

**Prompt: First Encounters**

 **Summary: As Lila storms away from Paris's heroes in anger she meets someone who is having a worse time than her.**

* * *

Lila stormed away from the Eiffel Tower. Away from the bully that was Ladybug. She quickly wiped her eyes when she felt angry tears start to form.

She wasn't going to cry, she was better than that.

She clutched the fox tail necklace in her hand tighter so that it left red marks on her skin.

She was heading home when she passed by an alley and heard the sound of muffled punches and gasps of pain and fear.

Lila knew instantly what was happening and she wasn't happy. Lila may be a liar but she was not a bully she despised other people who put others down to make themselves feel powerful. _'Which was what ladybug did, she's nothing but a bully hiding behind a mask'_ she thought eyes narrowing into a glare as she walked back to the entrance of the alley.

She saw three guys who looked a year or two older than her. She could feel her anger for ladybug being directed onto these three boys not that it mattered they were bullies they deserved to be taught a lesson. She shouted to gain their attention.

"Three against one isn't very fair, don't you think?" she growled. The three boys turned to look in her direction.

"This is none of your business! Why don't you run along home before you regret it" the tallest boy threatened her.

Then one of the boys noticed who she was "Hey aren't you that fake hero, you called yourself Volpina when really you should have called yourself Super Liar." He and his friends started to laugh.

There was that name again like ladybug had called her. It rang through Lila's mind and she felt her hands tighten into fists, her anger was growing and soon it would blow up.

"Shut Up!" she growled.

"Oh No, She's a feisty fox, I'm so scared!" the third guy cackled. They had forgotten all about the boy they were bullying having turned their attention on Lila. ' _Hopefully, they will get away while they can'_

"You're right you should be scared!" Lila said as she walked up to them.

The guys looked at each other amused at her words and bravery.

"And why should we be scared of you? You're just a silly girl" the boy said with a scoff.

Lila glared and she punched him hard in the jaw with a right hook then a left hook before kicking him in the stomach causing him to lose his balance and stumble backwards onto the ground in surprise. The other two guys didn't move too surprise that she had actually hit one of their friends all they did was watch.

Then they glanced at each other in fear before running out of the place. "Hey Guy's don't leave me! She's crazy" the other boy staggered up before rushing after them.

"Cowards" Lila muttered with a glare as she watched their fading silhouettes. She turned to look at down at the ground where a bruised red-haired boy sat.

"You okay? Get up," Lila said. The boy slowly got up, she saw him wince in pain as he stood up. He muttered a quiet thank you.

Lila looked at the mess the jerks had left behind, ripped and torn pages from a sketchbook some of them were completely ruined from landing in muddy puddles.

The boy went to pick up the pages he could salvage, he was still shaking from the post-fear. Lila felt her heart soften. She began to help him bending down and picking up crumpled pages.

"Here," she said gently as she handed over a small stack of ripped paper to the boy.

The boy accepted them with a small smile. Lila saw the state the bullies had left him in.

"They really had it in for you…what did you do to get them annoyed?"

The boy glanced at the ground "It wasn't me…well it was but I didn't know what I was doing"

"What do you mean?" Lila asked.

"I didn't mean to…I just wanted to be a hero…but I'm a failure" the boy said as tears slid down his face.

"We should start a club," Lila said with a sober expression.

"Huh?" the boy looked up at her confused.

"Sorry I mean I know what you feel like…I wanted to be a hero too…I wanted everyone to love me…but, in the end, I was nothing but a failure" Lila said, fiddling with the bracelets on her wrist.

"You are a hero" the boy smiled.

Lila looked at him in shock "What? No I'll never be a hero…I'm just someone who can't stand bullies" Lila glanced away.

There was a silence before Lila looked back at the redhead "So what's your name?"

"Nathanael…Nathanael Kurtzberg What's yours?"

"Lila Rossi…so what you say, Nathanael?" Lila smirked.

"About what?" Nathanael asked, tilting his head confused and curious.

"About the club, of course, I was thinking about the name Rejected heroes club," Lila said eyes sparkling mischievously.

Nathanael started to laugh.

"Hey! I'm quite proud of that name!" Lila said, faking hurt.

Nathanael smiled "Well it would be rude to refuse…so sure"

"Great! I'm glad the first member is a cutie like you" she smirked.

Nathanael flushed and looked away "Thanks…I guess"

Lila laughed. "So you coming? Us Rejected heroes got to stick together" she said walking out of the alley. Nathanael nodded and followed her out.

* * *

The Next day at school Lila was surprised to see Nathanael in the classroom. She walked up and sat down beside him in the back.

"Well Hello, fellow club member" she smirked.

Nathanael looked up from his sketchbook in surprise "Lila you go here?"

"No I just randomly walked into the school," Lila said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Very funny!" he responded blandly with a roll of his eyes.

Lila giggled "so what's that you're drawing there?"

Nathanael blushed and tried to cover his drawing "it's not finished" he mumbled.

"Oh is it a flag for our club… all the cool clubs have flags!" Lila smirked.

Nathanael smiled and shook his head "No it's not a flag"

"Aw, that's a pity. So come on what is it?" she asked, curiosity taking over.

She saw Nathanael's face go red "well…um…" he tried to think of a response. She found it cute how easily he got flustered but she didn't want to annoy him.

"If you don't want to show me its fine" Lila smiled.

Nathanael blushed and glanced down at his sketchbook "No it's okay...I'll show you"

"Really?" Lila asked, excited.

Nathanael nodded and with a flushed face, he slowly slid over his sketchbook. "But it's a work in progress so it's not the best," he said shyly.

"Oh my gosh! You drew Volpina!" Lila gasped as she took the sketchbook in her hands.

Nathanael's face went as red as his hair "So…um…you like it?" He mumbled.

"Like it? I Love it…I had no idea you were such an amazing artist" Lila praised looking at Nathanael with sparkling eyes.

Nathanael flushed "Thanks but it's not that good" he let out a light chuckle.

"Nathanael, if I say something's amazing then it is Amazing!" Lila smiled at the redhead.

Nathanael smiled "Well, Thank you"

"No problem…Us rejected heroes got to stick together remember" Lila said with a wink causing Nathanael to laugh.

* * *

 **Nath and Lila's club is official in my head now and they only let the cool people join which is nobody but themselves** **（⌒▽⌒）**


	4. Someone you like

**Prompt: Coffee Shop**

 **Summary: Will Nathanael manage to ask out the cute girl he always sees at the coffee shop he goes to?**

* * *

It was an autumn afternoon in Paris. The orange leaves on the trees fell to the ground slowly. People made their way through the busy streets crunching the leaves under foot. While the children played between them. Laughing and giggling with joy as they gathered the leaves in huge stacks before jumping in them.

Inside a coffee shop sat Nathanael Kurtzberg and his friend, Ivan Bruel they sat at a table near the window.

"Nathanael, just do it"

Nathanael glared at Ivan "No way!"

"Why Not? What's the worst thing that could happen?" Ivan asked

"Let's see…she could reject me causing her to hate me and then I'll never ever see her again" Nathanael hissed.

"You overthink too much" Ivan laughed.

"Says the one! Remember before you asked out Mylene" Nathanael said.

Ivan looked guilty for a moment before smiling "Ok so I panicked but didn't things work out for me…I'm sure they'll work out for you too"

He glanced in Lila's direction she was currently sitting in the corner of the coffee shop and was reading a book.

Nathanael noticed she had done her hair in a different style today now she had her long brown hair down while some of it was braided around her head and tied with a red ribbon.

Nathanael blushed she looked so pretty.

"Nathanael! Are you even listening?" Ivan said cutting into Nathanael's thoughts.

"Sorry I was…" He trailed off.

"Staring at Lila, I know" Ivan cut in with a smirk.

"Keep your voice down, She could hear you!" Nathanael hissed. He glared at his friend from across the table.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "Just ask her out already!"

Nathanael flushed, "I can't"

"Why not? It's not like you have never spoken to her before," Ivan said.

Nathanael looked back at Lila. Then Lila looked up and saw that Nathanael was staring at her. His face flushed as they made eye contact. Unsure of what to do he just gave her a small smile and an awkward wave. His heart skipped a beat as she gave him a shy smile back.

Lila looked back down at her book a gentle smile on her lips. Nathanael was so cute. Lila found it adorable how flustered he got when he was near her.

Nathanael turned back to Ivan "Yeah and every time I'm a stuttering and awkward mess! How do you expect me to ask her out?"

"Just relax, Nath, go on as Mylene would always say I believe in you" Ivan smiled.

Nathanael looked back at Lila and then stood up "If she ends up hating me I'll never forgive you," He said with a glare at Ivan.

"Stop stalling and just go!" Ivan laughed.

Nathanael made his way towards Lila before stopping 'There's no way I can do this' he was about to turn around when Lila looked up and saw him a bright smile appeared on her face. _'She saw me! If I turn back now I'll look weird'_ so despite the nerves he made his way towards her.

"Hey, Nathanael" Lila greeted with a smile.

"Um…hi Lila," Nathanael said.

"So what can I do for you today?" Lila asked, shutting her book and placing it on the table beside her coffee.

"Uh…nothing…actually…No…" Nathanael trailed off silently cursing at himself and his inability to form proper sentences. He sounded like an idiot he knew it.

Lila smiled at him as he awkwardly stood there.

"Nathanael you can sit if you want," she said, gesturing to the seat opposite her.

"Oh! Right. Sitting, yes I should sit" Nathanael said, his face was slowly turning red.

Lila giggled, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "You're funny, Nathanael"

"Really, No girls said that before," Nathanael said as he blushed. _'Wait did she even mean that in a good maybe she meant it in a bad way'_ he thought in a panic.

"Really? I find that strange" Lila said.

"Well, it's the truth," Nathanael said.

"If that's the case then, I am honoured to be the first girl to say that to you," Lila said with twinkling eyes.

Nathanael smiled and then he glanced over at Ivan who was watching them. He gave Nathanael an encouraging smile Nathanael glared at him to stop watching, it was hard enough without an audience.

"Everything Okay, Nathanael?" Lila asked before glancing in Ivan's direction as well.

Ivan quickly looked away from them and out the window like the people walking about outside were the most interesting thing he had seen all day.

"Y-yeah everything's great…why shouldn't it be?" Nathanael Chuckled.

"Oh ok…I just thought you looked annoyed" Lila said.

Nathanael shook his head.

A silence fell on the duo. _'I should ask her now…no, I can't'_ Nathanael looked up his ocean blue eyes locking with Lila's forest green. A blush spread a long his face.

"Lila"

"Nathanael"

Both of them said this at the same time, they looked at each other surprised letting out nervous laughs.

"Sorry, you go first," Lila said.

"No, it's fine…you can go first" Nathanael rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well okay if you insist," Lila said, her face flushed red.

 _'Wait…is Lila blushing? Lila never blushes'_

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to see this Movie…it's about superheroes and I know you like superheroes so I just thought…you can say no if you don't want to go!" Lila was rambling now her face turning red as Nathanael's namesake hair.

"Lila" Nathanael cut in.

Lila looked at him with bright wide eyes.

Nathanael's face flushed "are you asking me out?"

Lila looked down at the table and started to fiddle with the bracelets around her wrist. She nodded before looking back up at Nathanael "Yes, so um would you?…Like to go out with me I mean" she blushed.

Nathanael smiled "It looks like you beat me to it…I was just about to ask you out"

Lila looked shocked for a moment before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, it wasn't hard you were taking that long!" Lila teased. "You know you still haven't given me a yes or No answer"

Nathanael blushed "Yes, I would love to go out with you"

Lila smiled at Nathanael "Great…also Nathanael"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I suggest you go over and tell Ivan what happened I think he's about to die from the suspense" Lila smirked as she looked over at Ivan as did Nathanael.

Ivan looked surprised to see them both looking at him. Nathanael looked back at Lila and she glanced back at him and suddenly they were both laughing. Their laughter filled the coffee shop causing people to look at them, not that they cared.

* * *

 **So this is set in a coffee shop so it counts, right? Yeah, I had no idea what to write but then I randomly wrote this while listening to a song I think really suits Tomatofox. It's called Someone you like (obviously look at the title) and it's by The girl and the dreamcatcher. So I guess I have that song to thank for the inspiration.**


	5. Coffee Shop

**Prompt: Coffee shop**

 **Summary: When Lila gets the wrong drink she ends up meeting an adorable stranger.**

* * *

On days like today, when the sky was grey and the trees were starting to become bare as the leaves fell to the ground and turned shades of orange, yellow and red. There was only one thing for it. Lila thought as she waited in line. A triple chocolate latte with a shot of espresso and whipped cream. That would cheer her up and give her the energy she needed to make it through the day.

She rattled off her order to the barista with the skill of someone who had ordered the drink many times before and the barista made it skilfully with the practice of one who had made the order many times before.

Lila paid for her drink and went to stand off by the side waiting for it.

She half heard a few more people order their own drinks before she was finally able to grab her own drink.

She was already walking to the door when she took a gulp of her drink eagerly only for her to scowl as she swallowed the drink. "eugh!"

This was not her drink.

It was not the sweet and delicious blend she was used to, oh no. It was dark and bitter and horrible.

"What is this?" She said, outraged.

A finger lightly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned.

"Oh sorry! I think that one's mine," he said. It was a boy with vibrant red hair, a few inches shorter than herself with bright blue eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with a grey blazer and purple jeans.

He was completely adorable.

So why was he drinking this disgustingly bitter brew?

"Expresso macchiato? No milk or whipped cream?" he asked, shyly glancing at the ground.

"Oh is that what this is?" She said. "It's so bitter!"

"Uh huh." he nodded. "So you can imagine my surprise when I tasted your drink instead. Very chocolatey."

"Oh yeah. That's mine." She said, exchanging his drink for hers. She took a sip immediately. A delicious cup as usual. Just what she needs to get rid of the bitter taste of the boys drink.

"Mmm…" The boy said in satisfaction after he'd had a sip of his own drink. "So…um what's your name?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lila said, distracted wondering how he could stand that. "Lila." She replied.

"I'm Nathanael," he said, still quite quiet. "It was nice meeting you but I've got to go now. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Lila replied. "Just don't take my drink again and we'll be fine."

He laughed, knowing she was teasing. "I won't! Bye, Lila!"

"Bye!" Lila called after, as he raced out the door.

She did hope she would see him again. He was kind of…Charming.

* * *

 **Yes, I wrote two for coffee shop I thought I may as well also imagine this is when she just moved to Paris and hadn't been to school yet so she doesn't know anyone makes more sense that way. This one is quite short but I still hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Starry Night

**Prompt: Starry Night**

 **Summary: Lila makes a wish on a shooting star will it come true?**

* * *

Lila stared at her bedroom ceiling, she couldn't sleep. The Low glow from streetlights outside peeked through her curtains.

Lila sighed and turned around, shifting trying to get more comfortable. Then on her bedside locker, her phone vibrated and cast a white glow over that corner of the room.

Lila reached across and grabbed the phone wondering who it was. She saw it was Nathanael and smiled. _'He mustn't be able to sleep either'_

She read the text he sent _Come to outside._ She was confused wondering why he wanted her to come outside.

She pushed the blankets off her and got out of bed. She walked out of her room went down the stairs, she put on shoes and coat. Before unlocking the door and walking outside.

She was met with Nathanael's warm smile. She smiled back.

"What would have you done if I had been asleep?" she smirked as she shut the door and walked out to meet Nathanael.

"Probably phone you instead but I knew you would be awake," Nathanael said.

"Of course you did" Lila rolled her eyes. "Why did you want me out here anyway?"

"We're going on adventure," Nathanael said the light from the street lamps making his blue eyes sparkle.

"It's too late to go on an adventure," Lila said.

"I'm sorry but are you sure you're Lila? I'm sure I heard you say it's never too late for an adventure" Nathanael smirked.

Lila laughed "Okay, so I may have said that once"

"Good now C'mon," Nathanael said, holding out his hand.

Lila smiled and took it letting him lead her down the Parisian streets.

* * *

Nathanael had dragged Lila all the way out here, to a see the stars. He said it was the best view in town and Lila believed him.

They were far enough away from the all the street lamps that the lack of light caused the stars to shine extremely brightly as they twinkled against the inky blackness of the night sky.

Nathanael sat down taking the backpack he had on his back off and setting it beside him. He looked up at Lila with a smile "come on and sit down" he patted the Grass beside him.

Lila smiled and sat down beside him "What made you want to see the stars?"

Nathanael blushed and glanced away from Lila's gaze "does there have to be a reason?"

"No, but your face is really red so obviously you have a reason" Lila smirked.

"You'll laugh if I tell you" Nathanael mumbled.

"I won't laugh," Lila said.

"Fine, I thought looking at the stars would be romantic" Nathanael said quietly.

Lila started to giggle causing Nathanael's face to flush.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" He said, lowering his head trying to hide behind his bang.

"I'm sorry, it's just your so cute," Lila said.

Nathanael looked back up at Lila "You can't just say I'm cute every time you laugh at me!"

"Why not? It's the truth" Lila smirked.

"Shut up," Nathanael said but he was smiling.

Lila shivered the cold night air finally getting to her Nathanael noticed this.

"You're cold," Nathanael said as he reached for his backpack and opened it up.

"I'm fine, Nathy"

"No, you're not…here" Nathanael reached into his backpack and took out a purple blanket.

Nathanael wrapped the blanket around Lila's shoulders.

Lila blushed "You're too sweet"

"So am I a great boyfriend yet?" Nathanael smirked.

"You always were," Lila said.

Lila moved closer to Nathanael and wrapped the blanket around both of them. Nathanael glanced at her with a smile.

"I don't want you catching a cold," Lila said.

"I'll be fine!" Nathanael laughed.

"Look, a shooting star!" Nathanael said he pointed to the sky. "You have to make a wish!"

Lila nodded and made her wish _'I wish Nathanael will always love me'_

"So what did you wish for?" Nathanael asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true will it?" Lila giggled.

Nathanael pouted "Fine…I'm not going to tell you mine either then"

Lila gave Nathanael a quick kiss on the cheek "That's fine with me"

She rested her head on his shoulder as they gazed at the starry night sky together. The Moon peaked out from behind a misty cloud bathing them in its peaceful glow.

Lila thought she could stay like this forever; with Nathanael beside, she had everything she needed. She smiled in contentment.

* * *

 **Cute Tomatofox Babes** (*＞ｖ＜)ゞ*゜+ **Lila don't know but her wish is already true! I love this ship SO much! I'm obsessed.**


	7. Dancing Dream

**Prompt: Music**

 **Song: Digital Love - Daft punk.**

 **So this is my first time ever writing a songfic, so try not to be too hard on me if there are any mistakes (** **〃** **ω** **〃** **) there's probably a lot.**

* * *

 _Last night I had a dream about you. In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you and it looked like everyone was having fun. The kind of feeling I've waited so long._

Lila smiled happily as she danced with Nathanael. Her Red dress shimmered in the light. Around them danced lots of other classmates. Lila didn't care about them she only cares about the red haired boy who was dancing with her. She felt her heart brimming with love.

 _Don't stop, come a little closer. As we jam the rhythm gets stronger_

 _There's nothing wrong with just a little, little fun. We were dancing all night long._

Lila laughed and twirled playfully, causing Nathanael to stumble a little to keep up. Lila giggled as they spun around the dance floor.

 _The time is right to put my arms around you_

 _You're feeling right. You wrap your arms around too._

Lila put her arms on Nathanael's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Lila's waist. Lila smiled at the blue eyed boy, he smiled back.

 _But suddenly I feel the shining sun. Before I knew it this dream was all gone._

Lila suddenly woke up to her alarm going off. She sighed 'it was only a dream…it was a nice dream' she thought as the morning sun came spilling in through gaps in her curtains. She quickly kicked her blankets off, rather ungracefully before getting out of her bed.

 _Oh, I don't know what to do. About this dream and you. I wish this dream comes true._

Lila looked in the mirror as she combed out her all the tangles in her long hair. 'What am I going to do?' she mused. 'I could ask him to the dance…but what if he rejects me?'

 _Oh, I don't know what to do. About this dream and you. We'll make this dream come true._

Lila walked up the steps into school then she saw Nathanael. A blush appeared on her face.

"Hey Nathanael," she said as she walked up to him.

Nathanael smiled "Hey, Lila"

Lila walked along with Nathanael to class. They passed a poster for the dance. Lila stopped walking to look at it the same thoughts from earlier coming back to her.

Nathanael looked back at Lila "Everything okay, Lila?" he asked. Then he noticed she was looking at the prom poster. A light blush appeared on his cheeks.

He walked back closer to her. "So…did anybody ask you yet?" he looked at Lila.

Lila blushed and shook her head "No"

Nathanael nodded slowly he wanted to ask Lila but he didn't want to make things awkward between them.

"I want to ask someone but I don't want to ruin things if they say No," Lila said, she flushed red, she could feel her face heating up her as she glanced at Nathanael.

"Oh" was all Nathanael managed to say 'Lila already has someone she wants to ask…it's probably Adrien' Nathanael thought sadly.

 _Why don't you play the game? Why don't you play the game?_

Lila didn't know what was wrong with her since when did she become too shy to ask the person she liked out. She glanced at Nathanael who was looking a little sad she wondered why.

"Nathanael…the person I want to ask to the dance is you," Lila said. She looked at the ground and fiddled with her bracelets as she confessed this.

Nathanael looked at Lila in shock a blush appeared on his face. "Really?" he asked.

Lila finally looked back up at Nathanael "Yes…but if you don't want to go with me it's fine…I understand" Lila said sadly as she avoided Nathanael's direct gaze.

"I would love to go with you," Nathanael said. "I actually wanted to ask you but I was too scared"

"Really?" Lila asked with wide eyes

Nathanael nodded shyly and smiled at Lila.

Lila started to giggle "we've been idiots"

Nathanael started to laugh too "Yeah we have…though I'm glad you finally asked"

Lila smiled "so am I, Tomato"

Nathanael rolled his eyes at the nickname "come on we're going to be late for class"

Lila nodded and walked along with Nathanael to class.

* * *

 **I wasn't going to write a songfic what with me not knowing how to even start one, but I didn't want to leave just one prompt empty if I was doing all the rest. In other news, it's my birthday today! So I get to eat cake and celebrate my favourite ship, Tomatofox so I'm happy!**


	8. Fox tricks

**Prompt: Alternative Universe**

 **Summary: (Witch Au) Nathanael messes about with magic and Lila isn't too pleased with the outcome.**

* * *

Lila was a witch. Her Mother was a witch and her grandmother before her. So it wasn't really that surprising.

Witches could do loads of spells but usually, a witch is really talented in one specific area. Lila was talented in creating illusions that looked so real that some people found it hard to believe they were illusions that is until they touched them and they shattered. Lila always cursed to herself when that happened she had a long way to go before she could create illusions that took a long time to shatter.

Many witches got names that linked in with their strongest power. Marinette, for example, was a miracle witch, she had the power to do miracles such as heal people's injury or cure darkened souls. Lila was a fox witch as foxes were tied to trickery and lies which are what many witches used their illusions for. Marinette hadn't been impressed much by Lila's power.

Lila hadn't gotten along with Marinette at first apparently she didn't like witches with the power of illusion they were the same as Liars. Now they were friend's not best friends though as Lila already had the greatest best friend, Nathanael Kurtzberg. Nathanael was not a wizard even though Lila had thought he was the first time she had met him. It might have been the way his blue eyes sparkled in the light making it seem like he had magic.

When she had asked him if he knew any magic he had laughed and said he wasn't a wizard even though he would love it if he was. Lila had been sad to hear that but then when she had seen his works of art she had begun to think he had lied to her, after all, there was no way he could draw and paint such masterpieces without the help of magic.

He had laughed again when she had suggested the idea saying his mother didn't have magic so why would he. Lila then asked if his father had magic and Nathanael had gone quiet before saying he had never met his father so he wouldn't know.

So now Lila was set on the idea that Nathanael had magic from his father's side. She hadn't brought it up again, not wanting to upset Nathanael, until now that is.

Nathanael and Lila were sitting in her bedroom. Her parents were away for the weekend so Nathanael had come over to keep her from feeling lonely.

"What! No way, Lila" Nathanael shook his head.

"Come on Nathanael it makes perfect sense" Lila argued.

"How does it make sense," Nathanael asked.

"Your dad was a wizard and he passed the magic gene onto you," Lila explained again as she lay on the bed her long brown hair spilling around her.

"And you have proof of my Father being a wizard?" Nathanael asked he was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with his sketchbook open on his lap.

"No, but C'mon let's just try one spell it won't hurt you" Lila sat up and looked down at the red haired boy.

Nathanael sighed "You're not going to shut up about this are you?"

"Nope," Lila said with a smirk.

"Fine, don't be disappointed when nothing happens," Nathanael said standing up.

"Please I have faith in you, Nathanael" Lila said as she got off her bed. "Now come on! The spell book is in my dad's office" Lila said.

"Why is it there?" Nathanael asked, following behind Lila.

"Well I'm actually not meant to be doing any magic without an adult around but that's silly I'm a very experienced spell caster," Lila said.

"Sure you are" Nathanael smirked "Remember the time you set Chloe's hair on fire"

"That was not an accident I just said it was so I would be in less trouble…Do you not remember she said heaps of mean things to you in the class before" Lila said.

"Yes…Thank you again for standing up for me but you didn't actually have to go that far, you got suspended for a week because of it" Nathanael said.

"It was worth it," Lila said, Turning back to look at Nathanael with a smile.

Nathanael smiled back

"Okay, What spell is easiest for a beginner "Lila muttered flipping through her family's ancient spell book, the pages were curled at the ends and turning yellow it was that old. It had been passed down through the family from daughter to daughter.

"Lila, really I'm not sure we should be messing around with spells," Nathanael said standing beside her.

"You can't back out now, Tomato boy" Lila smirked as she flipped past a spell to grow plants faster.

"I'm not…but still what if you…um…break something?" Nathanael said, trying to come up with an excuse to stop Lila doing something crazy.

"Why do you think we're in the kitchen…less valuable things in here" Lila said.

Nathanael went quiet realising nothing would deter her from her mission to prove Nathanael had magic.

"Hey. What about this spell?" She pointed to a page.

Nathanael read the title How to change the colour of your hair he looked at Lila with an unamused look, she just smirked back.

"No thanks I'm good"

Lila shrugged and continued searching. She went past pages on spells about how to make inanimate objects come alive and spell to protect yourself until she finally gave up. "There's seriously nothing in this damn book," she cried.

"So are we going to forget about this and do something else?" Nathanael asked.

Lila glared "I don't give up that easily, I thought you would know that by now"

"It was worth a shot" Nathanael sighed slumping against the kitchen counter.

"Wait there I think we have a smaller book of main spells," Lila said as she rushed out of the kitchen.

Nathanael watched her run off _'she's really set on me knowing magic'_ Nathanael mused. He looked at the spell book beside him standing up straight and moving closer to it he gently turned the page and saw there was even a section on love spells _'Rose would love this'_ Nathanael thought with a laugh.

'He turned a few more pages and saw a fox amulet lying in the book he knew he shouldn't touch it but it looked really pretty so he picked it up to get a better look at it.

The amulet started to glow orange and get really hot in his hands so he dropped it. An orange beam shot out bouncing off the window behind Nathanael and heading straight for the door just as Lila walked back in. It struck her and an orange glow surrounded her.

Nathanael stared in shock at Lila. Well, what he assumed was Lila because now a fox was sitting in front of him.

"Why are you so much taller?" Lila asked then she looked down at the ground she noticed that she had paws. _'Wait! What?'_

She glared up at Nathanael a low growl coming out. Nathanael took a slow cautious step away from her.

"What the Hell have you done?" She shouted at him.

Nathanael winced and stuttered out "I-I don't K-know"

"This is just awful! My life is over!" Lila cried, walking up and down the kitchen in her new fox form.

"Well, it's not all bad you can still talk," Nathanael said.

"Not all bad!" Lila let out an annoyed laugh, Nathanael wished he had just stayed quiet.

"Why were you even messing about with that stuff anyway?" Lila asked.

"I didn't mean to…I just got curious" He mumbled.

"Curious! Well did no one ever teach you that curiosity killed the cat" Lila growled.

"Well it's a good thing you're a fox then" Nathanael smirked.

Lila turned a glare on him letting out a vicious growl.

"Sorry," Nathanael said, but a smirk was still on his face.

"Sorry, you'll really be sorry when I'm back to normal!" Lila said.

"Um…how do we get you back to normal?" Nathanael asked.

Lila sighed and sat down, her orange tail swaying across the tiled floor. "I'm guessing we'll have to wait until my family come home"

"But you said they were away for the weekend," Nathanael said.

"Yes, so unless this wears off me before then I'm stuck!" Lila exclaimed.

Nathanael started to laugh, tears appearing in his eyes. He clutched his sides as he laughed.

"Stop laughing at me! I'm in this mess because of you!" Lila barked at him.

"I'm…sorry it's…just…you're a fox and you look…so silly" Nathanael said between laughs.

Lila glared at Nathanael and stood up and with a swish of her tail, she was away out the door.

"Lila, Come back I was only teasing!" Nathanael called after her.

He wiped away the tears from his eyes and went to follow after her. Now that she was fox she was smaller in size and he didn't want her getting hurt.

"Lila!" he called "Lila! Where are you?" he looked behind some red curtains but she wasn't there. He sighed and continued his search.

He decided to search upstairs. He walked up the stairs "Lila, I'm sorry okay. Please just stop hiding" then he heard a sniffle. He went quiet and listened out then he heard another sob. It was coming from Lila's room.

He walked in and followed the source to under Lila's bed. He knelt down and looked under the bed. He saw Lila all curled up, tears running out of her olive eyes.

Nathanael felt his heart break, this was his fault. "Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have messed about with the necklace but come on out it'll do you no good hiding under their"

Lila glanced at Nathanael before looking away "I'm not speaking to you"

"You just did" Nathanael smirked.

Lila made no comment.

Nathanael sighed "Fine, be that way…I'll just go home" he stood up and was about to walk away when Lila's voice rang out.

"Wait!" she came out from under the bed. "Don't go! I haven't forgiven you…but I'm going to need your help"

Nathanael smiled down at Lila "Sure I'll help you. Just let me search something" he took out his phone.

"What do you need to search?" Lila asked turning her head to the side in curiosity.

Nathanael smirked "How to care for magical foxes"

"You think you're real funny, Kurtzberg, Don't you!" Lila snarled.

Nathanael just laughed.

Lila and Nathanael were currently in the living room, Lila was still a fox much to her annoyance. But as Nathanael had made her this way she took it upon herself to order him about all day, she was rather enjoying herself.

"Nathanael," Lila said.

Nathanael sighed from his seat beside her. "What is it now Lila?"

"I'm bored!" Lila complained.

"What am I meant to do about that?" Nathanael asked.

"I don't know but you'll have to think of something, it's your fault I'm a fox," Lila said.

"Yes, I know! You don't need to say that every single time" Nathanael rolled his eyes.

Lila smiled enjoying annoying Nathanael "Of course I do, I don't want you to forget"

Nathanael glared "I don't think that's going to be possible" He stood up "How about we watch a movie then?"

"Yes, let's watch a movie…but what one?" Lila asked.

"I was thinking the fox and the hound" Nathanael smirked.

Lila rolled her eyes as Nathanael let out a laugh.

Nathanael and Lila had fallen asleep watching the fox and the hound, while Nathanael had meant it as a joke they had ended up watching it anyway. Lila was currently curled up beside Nathanael as the movie played in the background.

When suddenly an orange glow appeared around Lila and she was back to normal. She continued sleeping unaware of the magic wearing off.

Nathanael woke up and saw the glow just as it was fading away and gasped when he saw Lila was back to normal. He gently shook her awake.

"Lila wake up," He said quietly.

"Five more minutes" Lila muttered.

Nathanael laughed "Lila you're not a fox anymore!"

Lila peeked open her eyes "What?"

"I said you're not a fox anymore" Nathanael chuckled.

Lila sat up with a gasp, she looked at her hands a smile growing on her face "This isn't a dream right?" Nathanael nipped her on the arm.

"Oww!" she cried glaring at him.

"What! You ask if it was a dream" Nathanael shrugged.

"You could have just said it wasn't," Lila said, rubbing her arm.

"But you mightn't have believed me" Nathanael smiled.

"Whatever, I'm normal again so that means I can do magic again!" Lila said, eyes sparkling happily as she made a flame appear in her hand.

"What was stopping you doing magic as a fox?" Nathanael asked.

Lila looked at him in confusion "well…because…" she faltered off as she started to realise her mistake.

Nathanael started to laugh "are you telling me you could have solved everything but you forgot!"

Lila glared at him as he realised her mistake.

"You idiot!" Nathanael exclaimed.

"Yeah! Well everyone makes mistakes" Lila said, her cheeks growing red from embarrassment.

Nathanael continued to laugh tears streaming down his face. "I can't wait to tell everyone this!"

And so Lila was teased for many months by everyone for getting turned into a fox, she still hadn't got Nathanael back for that.

* * *

 **It's quite lengthy at the start because I** **wanted things to make sense.**


End file.
